Yoru Night
by bloodfoxes18
Summary: Twilight Vampire Knight Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Cross Academy: Twilight

_Hey! It's me XxBlushxX! And I have a new story! It's co-authored by a friend of mine bloodfoxes18. So, I hope you guys absolutely love it._

_Enjoy._

_XxBlushxX_

_Cross Academy: Twilight_

The day class girls were at it again, but this time the guardians were absent, and the Night Class didn't bother to show up. "Where is everybody?" one girl asked

"I don't know. Where's Aidou-kun?!" Another wailed. She shoved a dark-haired girl aside so she could see better.

The frail little human fell to her knees, narrowly avoiding being trampled by the excited girls of the Academy's Day Class.

"Do you need some help?" The girl looked up to see a smiling girl with short red-brown hair standing next to a tall boy with silver hair and wide shoulders. A large, intricate tattoo was visible above the high collar of his uniform.

They were both dressed in the colors of the Day class. The girl offered her hand and hauled the new girl to her feet.

"I'm Yuuki Cross and this is Zero. What's your name?" She asked. The boy, Zero, fixed one dark eye on the new girl as she finally spoke. She smiled as she introduced herself in Japanese.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan."

&

"Look at all the humans." Hanabusa groaned. He and the rest of the Night Class were awaiting the arrival of the Academy guardians before leaving the Moon Dorm.

To protect the Day Class girls from the vampires of the Night class, the guardians had to be present during the changing of the classes.

Tonight, a family of new students would be introduced to the Night Class: Edward and Alice Cullen and Ruka and Rosalie Hale, half-Japanese twins from America.

Ruka and Rosalie sat on a nearby couch, both dressed in the spotless white Night Class uniform, perfect blonde hair delicately curled and fashionably arranged. Ruka was eyeing Kaname Kuran, president of the Night Class.

Her twin nudged her. " Ruka, what are you doing?" Rosalie asked.

Ruka turned to her sister, her eyes bright. " He's a pureblood Rose, did you know that?"

Rosalie studied the Night Class president who was ignoring them, staring intently out the window. He spotted something that must have pleased him since he started to smile. On the other side of the room were the Cullens Alice and Edward. They ignored the other members of the Night Class, instead conversing softly with each other.

"Do you hear anything?" Alice asked her brother. Edward concentrated on the thoughts outside.

"Two guardians… Cross- Yuuki and Zero… the boy is a vampire hunter," Edward murmured.

"Vampire hunter?"

"He possesses a weapon specifically designed to kill vampires." Kaname Kuran said, interrupting the siblings. Alice narrowed her eyes at him; she hated eavesdropping.

"The Bloody Rose," another vampire said tonelessly.

"He will not hesitate to use it on any of us, should we attack a human." Akastuki added seriously.

"Especially on you, President Kuran," Alice said. All eyes fell on the strange American vampire who was rumored to see into the future.

"Why me?" Kaname asked, still looking at the fray out in the courtyard.

"You stole the girl he loves; I saw it in a vision shortly before we moved here." Alice said casually. She glared at the President and the rest of the Night Class.

"Now, now Alice." Edward said. "No need to show off. Don't forget this isn't America."

"I don't care. He interrupted our conversation even though everyone could hear it." Alice said.

Ruka watched the whole exchange, and came over with anger in her eyes. "Don't talk that way with Kaname-sama!"

"It's alright, Ruka. They're new here; we should have patience and teach them our ways." Kaname said calmly.

Edward stood up and the other vampires surrounded Kaname. Edward sighed, "See this is exactly why we shouldn't accept foreign applications. Alice, don't get an attitude other vampires that's how we get enemies. Come on, let's go to class."

"You can't go out yet! The guardians need to be out there!" on of the vampires said.

"They already are." Edward said as he passed everyone and walked through the door, followed by Alice.

Kaname walked through his barrier and walked out, while the other vampires followed suit.

The guardians were talking to Bella, while keeping the fan girls in line and watching out for the night class.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Yuuki asked.

"Well, I'm curious on what all the fuss is about."

"Oh, I guess the Headmaster didn't tell you about the Night Class." Yuuki said.

"The Night Class? The Headmaster did say that this school has a Day Class and a Night Class. But before I got to my room, a whole bunch of girls pushed me here." Bella explained.

The two guardians sweat dropped. "Wow." Yuuki said. "That's quite unlucky."

Bella shrugged. "I don't mind. I don't start class until two days from now. So, Yuuki? Can you tell me what's so great about the Night Class?"

"Nothing." Zero said quietly.

Yuuki turned to him, "Don't be rude, Zero!"

Bella started to laugh; the two guardians looked at her in confusion. "I'm sorry. It's just, I haven't been here that long and you two have made me feel welcome here."

The other two smiled, (Zero smiled slightly). Suddenly the girls started saying, "They're coming!! They're coming!!"

"Come on, Yuuki. We have to work."

"I'll explain later, as a matter of fact, I'll let you see." Yuuki said as she moved toward the gates.

"See?" Bella said confused. As the gates opened, she gasped in shock. She couldn't believe that the Night Class was full of beautiful people, but the one that stood out of the crowd was a boy with copper colored hair and black eyes.

Edward and Alice started walking out of the gates, when she asked him in a whisper, "What are they thinking?"

Edward groaned, "Please don't ask that Alice, they're mostly fantasies and I'm trying not to read them. Except for one girl." He said.

"Really? Which one?" Alice asked curiously.

'The one on the side away from the crowd.' He told her in her head.

"What's so special about her?" Alice whispered.

"I can't read her thoughts." Edward whispered back.

They walked past the crowd and started walking towards their school building.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked.

Edward nodded. He looked at the two guardians and noticed something about Zero.

"Alice, do you smell that boy's scent?"

Alice subtly sniffed the air. She gasped, and looked at Zero. "I don't believe it. He's a …."

Zero narrowed his eyes.

Kaname noticed the two new students talking about Zero and knew Zero didn't like being called a vampire. He walked up to them and said, "I noticed that you figured out Zero's secret."

"What is he doing in the Day Class?" Edward asked.

"The Headmaster says he won't change him if Zero keeps his self-control."

The three stopped, and saw the two guardians and one human come towards them. Kaname looked at the rest of the Night Class. "Go on to class."

"You should go as well." Zero said.

"Don't be rude." Yuuki scolded him.

"Thank-you, Ms. Disciplinary Committee." Kaname said. He noticed Bella standing there. " Who is this?"

Yuuki looked at him and said, " this is Bella Swan, she's from America. Bella this is Kaname the President of the Night Class."

" Nice to meet you." Bella said shyly. " What are your names?" she asked Edward and Alice.

Alice came forward, " My name is Alice Cullen and this is my brother, Edward Cullen." Both smiled at each other. "Yuuki, you were right. The Night Class is special. Is it an advance class?"

"Yeah, most come from rich families."

" All come from rich families, Yuuki. Their money comes from blood."

The three vampires narrowed their eyes. "you don't want to start a fight while Bella is around, do you?" Alice said in a low voice.

Everyone but Bella tensed. Yuuki tried to keep the peace. " Enough Zero. We don't have time for this. Kaname-sama, please go to class. You two as well. Zero come on, we have to escort Bella to her room."

" Good night, Kaname-sama." She said as they walked away.

Read and Review.


	2. AN

Hi everyone!!! I have a little note for everyone to read since no one wants to go to my ugly profile. ^^ Anyways I am coming back to writing stories there is a very good reason for me not updating and that's because my usb decided to walk out on me and disappear. Yes I think one of the vampires took it. Anyway I'm going to see if I can get it to come back…..if not then I have to rewrite all my chapters….again T_T anyways thanks for your support and don't forget the poll….You know what when u review just tell which of the o/c's history you want to know about. K? I'll update asap. Ttyl!!! ^^


	3. Luna

Me: Hey guys! I'm back!!! ^^ My USB came back to me I'm so happy. *hugs USB*

Sapphia: What are you doing?

Me: Hugging my USB….. What are you doing here Sapphia? You're in the wrong story….

Sapphia: About that when are you going to update the others? I mean seriously you have three stories that need update ********? **! *****!!!!

Me: lol Now I know how her sister's feel sometimes. ^^ anyways the other stories will be updated just let me edit them and they'll be up.

Sapphia: What did you do to me? I'm YOU!!!

Me: I'm an author too, you know. Why don't you go make-out with Victor or something? And let me go on with the story*kicks Sapphia back to VSS* If anyone is confused, Sapphia is like my dark half or other half……don't know why though…..On with the fic!!!! ^^

Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Knights or Twilight only my oc's. ^^

________________________________________________________________________

"Yuuki!" Bella Swan hurried after her best friend, one of the school guardians.

Yuuki Cross waited patiently for her, hands behind her back. Bella made it to her side only stumbling once.

She smiled brightly. "Hey! Where are you going?" she asked.

Yuuki blushed slightly. "Just going for a walk." She said innocently.

Bella frowned. "Yuuki, you're sneaking over to the Moon Dorm, aren't you? To see Kaname-sama?"

Yuuki sighed as Bella continued to talk.

"You know Zero-kun won't want you to." She scolded.

Yuuki rolled her eyes, sighing again, 'I have to think of something if I want to see Kaname-sama.' She mused. Suddenly she got an idea. She turned back to Bella, suddenly hopeful. "Bella? How about you come to the Moon Dorm with me?" Yuuki suggested. Yes, she knew it was against school rules for Bella to be there but she just had to risk it. 'Besides' she told herself as Bella stared at her silently. 'I'm Kaname's girlfriend and Bella's my best friend; they won't hurt her if he' shielding us.'

Bella chewed her lip. "I don't know, Yuuki. Zero will kill us if he finds out." She said uneasily. "Besides, we have class tomorrow. You can see Kaname-sama then."

"If you don't tell Zero where I went, I'll owe you for a month." Yuuki pleaded.

"I'll hold you to it- if Zero-kun doesn't kill me first." Bella sighed. She turned her back on her best friend.

"I saw nothing." She said airily. Bella smiled at the light tapping of Yuuki's boots on the concrete. Bella started back to her dorm, humming to herself. A dark figure stepped out of the shadows, grabbing her elbow and slipping a hand over her mouth, strangling her screams. "Whatever you do; do not scream." A voice whispered in her ear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella tried to calm down her heartbeats, nodding weakly when her assailant asked if she was okay. They released her suddenly causing her to stumble slightly.

Bella turned around to see the familiar face of Edward Cullen, one of the Night Class students.

"Hello." She said softly. She folded her arms, daring to look at him. He was staring at her again.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I might have told you already, but you probably forgot."

"I didn't forget." Bella said smiling.

"I didn't forget you either… Bella Swan." He said his voice lower. He leaned closer to Bella, his scent filling her senses.

"I had hoped to see you again, Miss Swan." He confessed.

Bella blinked confused. "Why?"

Edward opened his mouth to answer but quickly shut it, looking over Bella's head. He frowned clearly annoyed.

"I'll explain later. Goodnight, Miss Swan." He said shortly. He turned to leave.

"You can just call me Bella." She said quickly. He nodded, never looking back. "Then good night Bella." He said.

"Good night, Edward." Bella whispered. She turned around and started the walk back to her dorm room. Bella was so lost in thought that she bumped into someone and fell on her butt.

"Ow… that hurt!" she complained. "What did I hit?" Bella looked up to see Zero standing above her. *Gasp* "Zero, I'm so sorry!" she said standing up quickly, but she stood up so fast; she lost her balance and was going to fall down again.

Before she fell, Zero caught her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Bella nodded blushing, noticing his hands around her waist. Zero noticed it too, and let her go. Both stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

'This is so awkward!' Bella thought to herself.

"You know…" Zero said making her jump. "Are you sure you're okay?" Zero asked.

"I- I'm fine. What were you saying?" Bella said nervously.

"Okay… You know Yuuki has to help with the festival, right?" Zero asked looking at her closely.

That comment made Bella inwardly flinch. "N- No, I- I didn't know that. Why do you ask?" 'Yuuki you owe me big for this.' She thought.

"Because she's disappeared, and when she disappears she is always with you. So, have you seen her?"

"Um…" Bella started.

"Whatever you're about to say, don't. Because it's a lie, isn't it?"

"It's not a lie!" Bella told him. " I haven't seen Yuuki."

"Are you sure?" Zero asked staring at her.

Bella knew her lie is going to collapse so she did the next thing she could do. Go random.

She looked over Zero's shoulder and said, "Oh look! There's a vampire right behind you!"

Zero looked behind him quickly and took out his gun when he saw that no one is there he turned around and found that a puff of smoke was left and that Bella was gone. Zero sweat dropped. "She doesn't know that she hit the truth."

Bella ran back all the way back to her dorm room, in which she doesn't share with anyone. When she opened the door she realizes that it's unlocked.

'It's unlocked. I may act blonde but that doesn't mean that I leave the door unlocked.' Bella thought frowning. Suddenly she heard a noise coming for the room.

"Hm….. This won't do. Where are all the nice clothes? Why are they so ugly?" A voice said.

Bella burst in the room and said, "Sorry if they're not to your tastes, but you're in the wrong room."

The figure turned around and Bella realized that it was Alice Cullen, from the Night Class!

So what did you think? Review please! ^^ No flames or I'll have the Cullen family come after you. ^^


End file.
